Você sempre Será
by Josiane Veiga
Summary: Shurato e Gae Yaoi Presente de Natal para Layla


**Você Sempre Será**

**Por Josiane Veiga**

**One Shot**

**Romance/Yaoi**

**Classificação: 18 anos (por causa do YAOI. Não terá nenhuma cena explicita)**

**Song Fic: Você sempre será da cantora Marjorie Estiano.**

**_Nota da Autora: Fim de ano e vários presentes em fanfics para meus companheiros de fóruns de escritores. E neste ano, aquela baita surpresa que a gente quase não acredita. A moça que eu tirei é fã de uma série que quase ninguém gosta ou escreve. E mais: quis de presente um fanfic com um casal que eu amo de paixão: Gae e Shurato. _**

**_Foi simplesmente delicioso escrever este humilde fanfic. Meu personagem favorito para uma pessoa muito especial: Layla Chan. Flor, espero que goste de verdade, fiz com todo o amor do mundo para você^^ um presente de natal humilde mas cheio de carinho^^_**

**_Ah, depois de muito pensar, optei por um song fic. E a música escolhida é uma música que eu vejo como "a cara" dos dois. Espero que goste^^_**

**_Bjkas^^_**

* * *

**_Quando a lua tentar me encontrar  
Diga a ela que eu me perdi  
Na neblina que cobre o mar  
Mas me deixa te ver partir..._**

Seus passos pela rua causavam um som seco do sapato de couro chocando-se contra a calçada de concreto. Sob sua cabeça, as nuvens carregadas cobriam o sol, e o dia transformar-se-ia em chuva dentro de alguns minutos. Aquele natal era um estranho contraste com os natais passados. Não nevaria em Tókio e o ar estava ameno. Um inverno atípico. Não que isso tivesse algum significado para ele.

Suspirando Gae passou os dedos pelos cabelos longos e loiríssimos, sem se importar com tantos olhares curiosos que pairavam ao seu redor. Desde pequeno, sua beleza e presença chamavam a atenção, tanto de mulheres como de homens, mas ele nunca deu importância a este fato. Não era um simples humano! Mesmo antes da transmigração ao Tenkukai, Gae Kuroke sabia que havia algo de diferente consigo mesmo. Suas necessidades, sua aparência, sua maneira de pensar em agir, denotava que ele não era igual ao resto da humanidade.

Após Vishnu haver o transmigrado, ele assumiu seu lugar como Rei Yasha, e mesmo dominado pelo Sohma negro, tornou-se o mais forte dos guardiões celestiais.

Mas aquilo tudo era passado!

Voltou a terra após ter conseguido recuperar seu corpo através de Scrimil*, e agora tentava ter uma vida normal, coisa que ele considerava ser bastante difícil.

Gae agora tinha sua própria academia de artes marciais e era um mestre bastante conceituado, já que muitos ainda se lembravam de todos os torneios que ele havia vencido na adolescência.

Cruzou uma rua e parou em frente a uma floricultura. Os olhos rapidamente viram uma Lótus em frente à vitrine. A imaginação o fez lembra-se de Shurato.

**_Um instante, um olhar  
Vi o sol acordar  
Por detrás do seu sorriso  
Me fazendo lembrar..._**

O amigo havia ficado no Mundo Celestial ao lado de Hakeshi. Reprimindo uma onda de ciúmes insuportável, Gae desviou o olhar e continuou a caminhar.

Na terra, seus sentimentos seriam considerados emoções homossexuais, mas ele não era humano. No Tenkukai, seu sentimento era o puro e simples amor, que se fundia num misto de desejo e raiva. Shurato e ele eram almas gêmeas. A mesma parte de um deus pagão criador. Envergavam o mesmo shakti de Brahma e suas almas podiam ser mantidas no mesmo corpo.

E era neste amor sublime e egoísta que os dois viviam.

Foi pensando nessas coisas, que ele enfim chegou até sua academia. Pegando as chaves do bolso, ele se preparou para abrir a porta do estabelecimento.

-Gae...

O som o chamando fez com que virasse o rosto pálido em direção a voz. Estremeceu ao perceber quem era.

_**Que eu posso tentar te esquecer  
Mas você sempre será  
A onda que me arrasta  
Que me leva pro teu mar...**_

O que Shurato fazia ali?

Viu o amigo moreno se aproximando. Shurato estava vestindo Jeans e aparentava uma calma e uma tranqüilidade fora do comum. Era estranho que eles tivessem essa ligação tão próxima que até o que o um sentia no intimo fosse transmitido ao outro.

_**Sinto a calma em volta de mim  
O teu vento vem me perturbar  
Me envolve me leva daqui  
Me afoga de novo no mar...  
**_

-O que esta fazendo na terra?

-Senti saudades.

A resposta foi dada num sorriso franco e Gae reconheceu a sinceridade sempre tão presente em tudo que o Rei Shura fazia.

-Fico feliz que esteja aqui. - o loiro disse sinceramente - E Hakeshi?

Por que tudo que ele fazia ou dizia tinha que envolver o nome da namorada do amigo? Que obsessão em saber como ia o relacionamento deles. Era por acaso uma espécie de sadomasoquista?

-Acabamos.

Surpreso, o loiro abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas foi interrompido pela voz firme de Shurato.

-E você sabe o porquê!

**_Me perco nos teus olhos  
E mergulho sem pensar  
Se voltarei..._**

Com o coração aos pulos, Gae viu nos olhos de Shurato os mesmos desejos e sentimentos que existiam no seu próprio ser. Por que fugir do que era tão obvio? Quando o Rei Yasha e o Rei Shura teriam a oportunidade de viver a paz tão sonhada?

-Por que esta aqui? – repetiu a pergunta, desta vez deixando bem claro que queria uma resposta.

**Me perco nos teus olhos  
E mergulho sem pensar  
Se voltarei!  
Se voltarei!...**

-Preciso ficar com você Gae...- A afirmação de Shurato foi dita num murmuro.

Os dois encararam-se.

-Eu estava pensando – começou o loiro – quanto tempo iria ter que esperar...

Os lábios polpudos de Shurato curvaram-se num sorriso.

-Não mais – disse langüidamente.

Voltando-se para a porta, Gae enfim colocou a chave na fechadura e a abriu. Então se virou para o guardião celestial:

-Vamos entrar?

Sem sombra de dúvidas, quando a porta se fechou, os dois jovens enfim se entregaram ao amor que nasceu no instante em que respiraram pela primeira vez.

**_Me perco nos teus olhos  
E mergulho sem pensar  
Se voltarei!  
Se voltarei!..._**

**Fim.**

_*personagem que aparece nos OVAS. Graças a sua vontade (e a vontade da irmã de Gae), ele trás Gae novamente a vida._


End file.
